Carry the Moon on Your Shoulders
by ReetM
Summary: All Usagi Tsukino ever wanted was a peaceful life, a large circle of friends, a nice boyfriend. She just didn't expect to find them all scattered around the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the work of Naoko Takeuchi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kota.

Usagi Tsukino stormed down the street muttering angrily under her breath. Her long beautiful blonde hair, for once not braided, whipped in the air every time she turned the corner. The girl was returning from one of her weekly meetings with the Senshi in the Hikawa shrine but instead of the customary bright smile her face wore the expression of utter disbelief. To Usagi's shock the Sailor Senshi decided that Sailor Moon was no longer fitting for the role of the leader and furthermore was getting in the way of other Scouts during battles. That opinion was only reinforced the moment she refused to fight with Uranus and Neptune when they challenged her after the latest (and hopefully the last) battle against the Pharaoh 90. But Usagi simply couldn't bring herself to harm her newest Scouts in any way. That apparently was the proof of her inability to fight altogether. The girl felt the beginnings of tears and angrily rubbed her eyes as she was already approaching her house. The Senshi, after humiliating her, took away her transformation broach. Thankfully, they weren't able to get the Silver Crystal as it was her and only her legacy as the Moon Princess. Though she would have gladly given it to them if only they let her remain with the group. But no, no matter how much pleading and crying, the Sailor Senshi had officially kicked her out of the team, nominating Rei for the leader position. Even Mamoru, her sweet loving Mamo-chan, had turned away without a second glance, preferring the raven haired miko over her. Usagi sniffed, she didn't know how to deal with this situation, she just didn't know. And it certainly hasn't helped that as soon as she left the shrine she saw Chibiusa, the child she was supposed to have with Endymion, slowly vanish into the air right before her eyes.

Stopping before her house's door Usagi sighed and calmed slightly. It wouldn't do well to let her parents see her in that state. They will only be needlessly worried and she didn't want that. They were already noticing more than she would have liked. Sighing again she braced herself and stepped inside. Cautiously peering around she attempted to silently reach her room but was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Usagi? Dear, is that you?"

Her shoulders slumped but nevertheless the girl tried to answer in her best "happy" voice.

"Yeah, Mum!"

"Come here, please. Your father and I want to talk to you about something important."

Usagi put on a smile and went to the source of the voice – the kitchen. Upon enetering she immediately noticed the serious looks on her parents faces and let her smile slide aside, worrying her lower lip instead.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" She trailed off hesistantly.

"Nothing, dear," her mother smiled slightly. "It's just... well..."

She glanced at her husband unsurely.

"We have noticed that for some time you have been struggling with your schoolwork and from what we have seen it's not from the lack of studying but rather because you've been very very tired recently. Am I right?"

"Y-Yes, Dad." Usagi was startled. She didn't want her parents to know but she, due to the recent activity of yomas, before Pharaoh 90's defeat, although studying hard, simply didn't have the energy to last through her school classes. And therefore her grades dropped even lower, barely keeping her from expulsion.

"We have thought about it, Usagi," her mother started talking again. "And decided that, though we don't know what it is, something..."

"Or someone." Added her father.

"... has been distracting you greatly. Do you perhaps want to talk about it?"

"Err..." Usagi wasn't even sure her family would believe her if she told them about her being Sailor Moon let aside all the other things. Though, she mused, it wasn't really important now, with her loss of that title. "Not really."

Ikuko studied her face for a few tense seconds before sighing and nodding to Kenji. The man reached behind him and took a thick letter before placing it on the table. From what Usagi could see (and understand) it was written in English and adressed to her father. The signature at the bottom revealed the writer to be somebody by the name of Integra van Hellsing.

"This is the letter from my niece," said Kenji. "Several weeks ago I've written to her asking if she would mind a guest. She agreed to house you for as long as you would need."

"You mean..." Shocked, Usagi stared wide-eyed.

"Yes, dear. You will be leaving in a week as soon as the school ends. And until you will feel good enough to return. Don't worry about the school, it's all been settled already."

"But... but..."

"Usagi, don't argue. It has already been decided." Said her father firmly.

"But what about my... friends..." The girl trailed. "I suppose there is no point arguing then. I'm going to my room."

Several moments later only Kenji and Ikuko remained in the kitchen.

"Kenji? Do you think we did the right thing?" The Tsukino matriarch hesistantly asked.

"Yes. Usagi needs to get away from whatever is bothering her, even if she won't admit it. Integra is the best option, even despite her... line of work."

"Well, let's hope it will turn alright in the end."

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure it will."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the work of Naoko Takeuchi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kota.

* * *

The next day it was the wide-awake Usagi that greeted Ikuko when she came down to make breakfast.

"Usagi? What are you doing here so early?" She asked with no little amount of shock.

"Couldn't sleep, Mum. Too much thinking." The girl's smile was a bit strained.

"Oh," Ikuko blinked. "What would you like for breakfast then?"

"Some eggs would be fine." The smile was more natural this time.

"Of course, dear."

Half an hour later after bidding goodbye to her mother Usagi was walking towards the school for once not in any danger of being late. She'd had a lot to think about last night and was very glad that Luna decided to stay with the new leader of Sailor Scouts rather than remaining with the Princess.

Usagi was tired of the cat's bossy attitude and no respect for privacy. The girl sighed and only then noticed that she was already at the school's gates. Smiling grimly she straightened her skirt and walked inside. Thankfully her trek took a bit longer than she anticipated and thus she wasn't extremely early, but still there was at least twenty minutes before the first bell.

"Usagi-chan?!" Came the incredulous shout behind her.

"Oh, hi, Naru!" The blonde was relieved it was her childhood friend and not one of the Senshi.

"Usagi, what are you doing here so early?" The girl in question was feeling something akin to déjà vu while Osaka Naru reached forward and poked her friend in the arm as if to get some proof that it was a real Usagi and not some imposter.

"I... I will explain later, alright?"

"Um, sure. C'mon, let's surprise Haruno-sensei!" The brown haired girl giggled. "I bet she will have a heart attack when she sees you in class on time."

Imagining the expression on their teacher's face they burst into laughter.

* * *

"So, Usagi-chan, spill. Why were you early today?" Asked Naru as they exited the school several hours later and settled into the cafe nearby. Usagi having been avoiding the Senshi all day long tiredly sighed.

"I... well... My parents told me something yesterday and that and... some... other things forced me into staying awake all night thinking."

"What could be so bad? Don't tell me..." Naru mischievously smiled and placed her hands on the table between them. "Did they finally admit that Shingo isn't their son but some poor boy they had picked up on the streets?"

"Naru!! It is not funny!" Despite her words the blonde's mouth twitched.

"Well, maybe, but still..."

"It's nothing like that, Naru-chan. Just, well..." Usagi paused for a moment and then blurted. "I'm going to live in England."

"What!?! Why?!"

"For some reason my parents think that there's something really bad bothering me and decided it would be better if I'd go away from it."

"...Oh," Naru looked thoughtful. "Something bad, huh? It wouldn't happen to be linked with the last enemy Sailor Senshi fought?"

Usagi gasped before she managed to control herself but it was to late - her friend noticed.

"So I'm right," Naru smiled smugly. "I'm not stupid, Usagi-chan. I think it is time you told me why you disappear every time something involves the Scouts."

"I...I..." At the moment Usagi was deeply grateful that the cafe they were sitting in was one of the least popular ones and so no one could hear them talking.

"Talk, Usagi. Whatever it is I promise I won't be angry with you. I think." Naru gently nudged her friend.

"Thanks, Naru," Usagi sighed deeply and steeled herself. "I... well... I guess there is no easy way to say that... I... I am... or rather I was... Up until yesterday I was Sailor Moon, the leader of Sailor Senshi and... I'm also the reincarnation of Serenity, the crown princess of the Moon Kingdom, who was killed centuries ago."

"Oh... Wow..." Naru blinked. "Well, I can't say I expected that but it kind of makes sense..." And then she stilled. "Wait... Moon Kingdom?" She whispered to herself. "Why does that name sound so familiar?..."

"Naru? Naru-chan, what's wrong?"

"I..." The brunette frowned but then shook her head and her face relaxed. "Nothing. It's nothing." For a moment she was silent, but suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait. What do you mean "up until yesterday"?"

"Well," Usagi squirmed uncomfortable with the object of their talk, "the other Senshi decided that I wasn't suited to be a Sailor Scout let alone their leader...»

"But... but... It was always you who defeated those monsters, not them! Sure they helped too, but it was always Sailor Moon who dealt the finishing blow!"

Usagi looked up obviously surprised and grateful for her friend's words.

"Well... I guess... But it's too late now." There was a determined glint in her eyes. "Even if they will ask me to return I'll refuse. I thought about it all night long. It's just one betrayal too many. I'm... I'm really sad it turned this way, but it won't change anything." She paused. "Though I still can't help but worry about them..." The blonde wasn't able to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, Usa-chan..." Naru didn't know what to say and just hugged her friend tightly. "I'm sure everything will turn out for the better..."

Two hours later despite the fact that their talk has left her feeling better than she had in days Usagi still left the café without the usual spring in her step. After her break down Naru has carefully wheedled all details about her Senshi life from the blonde and despite Usagi's attempts to leave out some of the most gruesome facts at the end of their talk Naru was almost as knowledgeable about Sailor Moon as the Moon Senshi herself. And still her brown haired friend insisted that Usagi was the most important and powerful warrior in the team.

Walking towards her home Usagi raised her head up and smiled. It seemed not all her friends had abandoned her and for that she was forever grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the work of Naoko Takeuchi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kota.

A/N: For those of you who wondered about the pairings - I don't want to dissapoint you all but Usagi will get her prince charming only in the second part of the story when she will return to Japan. And it WON't be Mamoru. Personally, I don't have anything against him, but for the sake of the story he will remain with Rei. Though it doesn't mean that Usagi won't get any action in London. ;)

* * *

A week later found Naru standing in the hall of Tokyo Airport sighing exasperatedly at the antics of her friend, Gurio Umino, who along with Naru came to see Usagi off.

"Honestly, Umino-kun, it is not like Usa-chan is going to be away forever!" Said Naru patting her boyfriend on his back and trying to ignore the flowing tears on his face. "She even promised to call us every week."

"But, Naru-u-u-u-cha-a-an..!" Several people winced at the sound of his wail. A moment later a second voice joined the first and immediately there was a empty circle around the group. Usagi was really loud.

"U-U-Umino, you're a real friend!" Shi sniffed. "I wish you two could come with me!.."

Standing near the check-in table Usagi's family was giving her time to say goodbuy to her friends. They were a bit surprised that the ones near the blonde were Naru and Umino and not the four girls she was spending the last two years with, but shrugged it off thinking they simply couldn't come. Finally about half an hour later Usagi hugged her friends and parents for the last time and went to board the plane. After sitting in her seat she allowed herself to finally relax. She was already in the air heading towards the british capital and couldn't just jump off the plane if she decided to stay home. Usagi sighed and closed her eyes, the flight was long and she might just as well catch some very needed sleep while she could. Soon she was fast asleep, not knowing that she just missed the arrival of a strange flying circus in the sky above Tokyo or that a new enemy will soon be attacking the citizens searching for the mystical Golden Crystall. Nor did she know that several hours earlier three falling stars have landed on Earth intent on finding their missing princess. And honestly, considering the fact that she wasn't a Sailor Senshi anymore, it really wasn't her problems...

* * *

_Garden._

_Grass._

_Wet._

_Don't slip!  
_

_Rain._

_Silver. Green. Silver. Green.  
_

_Shining Earth._

_Stairs._

_Palace._

_Marble._

_White. White. White._

_Step._

_Inhale._

_Another step._

_Exhale._

_Turn. Turn. Turn._

_Inhale. Flowers._

_Exhale.  
_

_Faster._

_Faster. Faster! Faster!!_

_Tripped. Falling. Pain._

_Get up. Get up! Get up!!_

_Run._

_Tired._

_Faster._

_Run._

_Not enough time._

_Run._

_Faster. Faster! Faster!!_

_Turn. Run. Another turn._

_Door. Closed. Too high._

_Higher. Higher! Higher!!  
_

_Open. Open! Open!!_

_Room. Mother. Floor. Blood. Planetary queens. Senshi._

_Luna. Artemis. Mother._

_Mother? Here.  
_

_But...  
_

_White. White. White._

_Where? Where? Where?!  
_

_Bed._

_Blood._

_ Red! Red!! Red!!!_

_No._

_No!_

_No..._

_Betrayal. Pain. Despair. Rage.  
_

_Father..._

* * *

Usagi woke up with a scream on her lips and a suffocating feeling of despair. That dream, no, that nightmare was very disturbing and too... real to be a figment of her imagination. She frowned. It was strangely like a memory. Half forgotten and buried in the very recesses of her mind, but a memory nevertheless. And yet Usagi clearly remembered what Luna told her about her parents. Her father had died on the front lines in the war against Chaos even before she was born, not in the palace in his own bedroom surrounded by the leaders of the Silver Millenium and their Senshi.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?"

Usagi looked up startled and saw a pretty looking stewardess with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes, sorry," the blonde smiled apologetically. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh, well. Be sure to fasten your belt then. We will be arriving soon." The girl nodded and the stewardess left.

Usagi sighed and wondered not for the first time what her cousin was like. Her father described her as a strong willed woman willing to do pretty much anything to reach whatever goal stood before her, but not much was said beside that. Discouraged the girl didn't even ask the obvious question of what Integra did for a living but she figured it was some high position in some british company or something like that.

On the other side of the globe Kenji sneezed and then received a sudden imression that he forgot something very very important.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the work of Naoko Takeuchi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kota.

* * *

After many hours the flight finally ended, the plane landed in the airport and Usagi stepped into the waiting room nervously clutching her baggage and looking around searching for people her cousin was supposed to sent to meet her. Suddenly the girl noticed a solemn looking old man in a costume closely resembling those she imagined a butler would wear. Usagi brightened – near the 'butler' she spotted an young fair-haired woman waving with enthusiasm a sign with her name on it. Glad she found them so quickly the blonde approached the pair with a broad smile and waved, frantically remembering her admittedly scanty supply of English words.

"Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino." She stopped before them and bowed.

"Good day, Miss Tsukino. We were waiting for you. My name is Walter Dornez and I'm the Hellsing family's butler. This is Seras Victoria. Please let me carry your luggage."

"Um, yes, of course. Thank you." Usagi let Walter handle her suitcase, relieved. Maybe she shouldn't have loaded it with so many mangas… Oh, well, no sense in worrying over it now, decided Usagi and cheerfully turned to the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good with English and didn't quite catch your name. Could you repeat it, please?"

The woman laughed and nodded.

"It's Seras Victoria or Victoria Seras, I suppose, for Japanese." She hiked her arm through Usagi's, winked and started leading her to the exit. "And don't worry about your English. It's not a big deal."

Usagi blinked.

"Ok, er, Victoria-san." The girl relaxed a bit. "Where are we going?"

"What do you mean? To the Hellsing manor of course. Hasn't your father told you?" Usagi mutely shook her head. "Well, oh… Walter is going to drive us to the manor where you will be staying."

"Is it big?" At this Seras laughed.

"Of course. The Hellsing family is one of the wealthiest in the whole England."

"Really?" Asked Usagi wide-eyed. Internally she was fuming at her father. What else had he forgotten to mention? Seras nodded.

Chatting they left the building and Walter approached a black limo. Usagi stopped staring at it in shock.

"Wealthy, indeed." She murmured as she entered. Walter eased in the driver's seat and Seras slid next to her employer's cousin.

"So, Usagi, tell me something about yourself. Like, your favourite colour, meal, season, books, movies, things like that."

"Pink, cakes, summer, I don't really like books and I prefer comedies, I suppose. There has been already too much horror in my life." The last sentence Usagi whispered almost inaudibly missing the interested and somewhat startled glance her neighbor sent her. The blonde shook her head and smiled at Seras.

"By the way, can you tell me what Integra-nee-san's job is? I forgot to ask my father and he didn't tell me himself si I figured it wasn't all that important but I'm still curious…"

"You don't know?!" By Seras incredulous reply Usagi understood that her father had a very bad memory and she was going to remind him about it the next time she will see him. Violently.

"Er, no?"

"I can't believe it… How… Why…" Shocked Seras continued muttering under her breath for several long moments. "Okay. Well. I'm not really the best suited person to tell you about this so it will be better if you speak with Sir Integra when we arrive."

"O-Okay." Sir Integra? Just what in the world did her cousin did for a living?

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization was neck deep in the paperwork when she was attacked by the sudden bout of hiccupping. Finding a glass of water under the mountains of documents proved to be an almost impossible task until she spilled its contents on the papers. Calming her hiccupping Integra sighed and massaged her scalp. She needed a break. Sighing again she glanced at her watch and sat straighter surprised. It was much later than she anticipated and almost the time for her cousin to arrive.

As if on cue there was a knock and the doors to her study slid open. After a brief pause inside walked Walter and gesturing to someone behind his back bowed briefly. Integra nodded smiling and curiously looked at the person that accompanied her butler. It was a nervous looking teenage girl with impressively long fair hair and astonishingly deep blue eyes. Noticing her scrutiny blonde raised her hand and smiled.

"Um…Hi? You must be Integra-nee-san?"

Blinking at the unusual title the woman nodded slowly and spoke.

"And I presume you are my cousin Usagi Tsukino."

"Yes!" The girl blushed slightly and fidgeted. "Um, you have a nice house…"

"Why, thank you." Now Integra was definitely amused. It was obvious that her guest was not accustomed to being in such places as Hellsing manor. "It is nice to finally see my cousin in person. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea is fine. Thank you."

"Walter." As the elderly butler exited the room Integra sat in one of the chairs in the vicinity of her work table and gestured her cousin to another. As Usagi made herself comfortable and finally relaxed a little the moman spoke again.

"I was lead to believe that your English was not very good. And yet you barely even have an accent."

Usagi laughed nervously and replied.

"Well, I guess, whoever told you that was mistaken. Though it is probably the only subject I'm good at."

There was something off with that statement but Integra decided to ignore it at the moment and ask Kenji later.

"Um, Integra-nee-san?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask since it seems my father forgot to mention it and, well…"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering whom do you work as?"

Walter chose that moment to walk inside carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea and several biscuits. His arrival distracted Usagi and thus she missed the shocked expression on her cousin's face. Now, Integra very rarely found herself at the loss of words but this was one of those occasions. She shook her head. Just how one explained to their innocent young relative that you were a leader of the organization that hunted and destroyed vampires? Curse that uncle of hers…

"Nee-san? Are you okay?"

Integra snapped out of her musings and glanced at her cousin.

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking."

Usagi looked at her a bit strangely and boldly asked.

"About what?"

About your question." Integra smiled. "The easiest way to put it would be to say that I'm the director of the organization called Hellsing."

"Hellsing? Like your surname?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The girl frowned thoughtfully. "And? What is this organization doing?"

"We are soldiers."

"Soldiers? But whom are you fighting against?"

"Against…" Integra didn't get to finish her sentence as at that exact moment the doors to her study opened and inside rushed one of her newly recruited officers Robert Backstale.

"Sir!" He stood to attention.

"At ease, Backstale. What is it?"

"Sir, there has been an attack in London. We have already sent group Beta but they have requested officer Victoria's presence after they have confirmed that the culprits are vampires."

"Granted. You may leave."

"Yes, sir." The man exited. For several long moments the silence reigned in the room. Finally Usagi blinked and tilted her head.

"So… Vampires, huh? Cool." She smiled.

"You…are not scared?" Integra was pleasantly surprised. Usually the reaction she got was either disbelief or fear.

"Not really." The girl shrugged.

"I must admit I've expected a different reaction."

"For the past several years Tokyo was almost constantly plagued by various yomas. And if the legends about the vampires are true, then they at least look like humans. Which is a vast improvement from the yomas, if you ask me."

"I see. If you want I will give you a book about them."

"Sure, I'd like that." Usagi smiled again. "Thank you."

Integra nodded and finished her tea.

"Would you like to see your room? I'm sure you must be tired from your long flight."

Usagi blinked and stood up.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the work of Naoko Takeuchi and Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kota.

Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have a lot of free time in the past months and on top of that the exams were absolutely horrid this term...

* * *

As the door to her new quarters closed behind her back Usagi heaved a long sigh and finally relaxed. It seemed that no matter where she went the peaceful life still eluded her. The girl dropped on the bed and snuggled into the covers unwilling to start getting ready for sleep yet. The vampires… Something had tugged on her mind when she had heard the young soldier utter that word. Something long forgotten and buried deep within her consciousness. And she had a feeling that that something was very important. Frustrated that she couldn't remember what it was Usagi huffed and finally left her new bed. After thoroughly searching her room she discovered her bags sitting in the corner of the dresser. Finding her pajamas wasn't as hard as she expected given the usual state of chaos in her belongings and putting the matter of vampires in the far corner of her mind Usagi went to the bathroom, her thoughts switching to her cousin instead.

Integra was surprisingly similar to her in looks. Not counting the lighter shade of her hair color, the eyes, the nose, the shape of chin were all the same. An unexpected thing, really, mused Usagi, as no one in her family looked even a little bit like her. Before she had deducted that it was because she had retained her looks from the Silver Millenium but now that she had met Integra… Though from the way her father had laughed every time she had asked him about their differences in looks she should have guessed there was someone like Integra in her family.

Emerging from the bathroom in the cloud of hot air Usagi chuckled drying her long hair with a towel. When she was still sitting in the limo earlier that day she had a mild panic attack as she had first spotted the manor. If her companions noticed anything they didn't remarked on it but Usagi started to be really worried about the impression she would make on her cousin. Frantically searching her mind for any idea as they were approaching her cousin's study she finally stumbled on a solution to her problem and asked Seras if she could go to the bathroom before meeting Integra. The woman shrugged but complied nevertheless. Several minutes later Usagi walked into the study much more confident in her ability to make a good impression.

The blonde sat on the bed and smiled. Her cousin was a good person and she thought she just might enjoy the stay at the Hellsing manor even despite the circumstances preceding her arrival here. With that thought Usagi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The first time Usagi used the transformation pen that Luna had given her she felt… strange. As if by applying its power on herself she had irreversibly changed something. But at that moment she didn't have the time to ponder on that as there was a yoma to kill and innocent people to save. The second time she had felt more awareness at the transformation but still didn't think anything on it. It was only after one time she was forced to spent almost five hours in the disguise back when they were still searching for the princess did she noticed the… after-effects. She had been impersonating a cook assistant and when she had returned home that evening she had discovered a practically burning need to make some dinner.

Surprised at herself she still had gone to the kitchen and for the first time in her life managed to make the meal without burning or poisoning anything. Sadly her newfound skill evaporated next morning when she tried to make herself a breakfast. Though to be fair, if she concentrated she could now make the rice without spoiling it. After that she decided to test the transformation pen more thoroughly. At first she didn't dare to use it outside of anything concerning her Senshi business afraid of Luna's reaction but even that had been enough for her to notice the results.

Depending on how much time she spent in a disguise the effects varied greatly. Half an hour didn't affect anything. An hour or two left her feeling out of place when returning to her original form. The most noticeable effects appeared after she would use the pen for more than four hours. He first one she discovered was the slight dizziness that plagued her until she put some distance between her and the place she transformed in. The second had shown itself in the abilities of people she impersonated. Sometimes she would be able to retain them for quite a long time after she dropped the transformation. The one time she used the pen for the whole twenty four hours posing as a doctor, the ability to easily fix the wounds she received in battles and that didn't heal shortly afterwards has stayed with her for several weeks. During that time she managed to learn how to do it without the help of the transformation pen and as the aftereffects have faded she was immensely proud of herself when she has healed all of her wounds not even asking Ami for help.

Since then she sometimes used the pen when Luna wasn't looking to try and learn different skills. Of course it felt like cheating but Usagi wasn't picky, her schoolwork was suffering due to the numerous times she was forced to skip classes and Usagi couldn't afford to be expelled.

So when she realized that she simply couldn't live in London without knowing English she escaped to the bathroom and used her pen, thankfully not confiscated by Luna as her broach had been, and seconds later she was fluent in the language. Unfortunately she physically wasn't able to sustain the disguise for more than three days before becoming terribly ill. The one time she tried to see what would happen if she were to use it longer than that she collapsed in the middle of the street and it was only luck she wasn't run over by some of the passing cars. Still, such petty details couldn't stop the great and mighty Usagi Tsukino. Hopefully it would be enough for her to get by.

* * *

The morning came as it always has. Bright, early and absolutely unexpected. Usagi groaned and tried to escape the sunlight that was unmercifully pouring down on her bed. Failing to go back to sleep the blonde finally opened her eyes but not before letting out a loud suffering sigh. Suddenly she heard a quiet laugher behind her back. Turning around Usagi glared at Seras Victoria standing at the opened door with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sir Integra sent me to wake you up. But it seems I'm a bit late." The blonde soldier smiled, her red eyes lighting in mirth.

'Wait' Thought Usagi. 'Red eyes?'

Seras almost stepped back startled when she suddenly found her boss' cousin only several inches away from her, her face a mask of intense concentration.

"U-Usagi?"

"Say, Victoria-san" Here the girl smiled. "I have heard a most fascinating piece of information yesterday and today I have noticed something I didn't before."

"What is it?" Now Seras was starting to get nervous.

"Your eyes."

"M-my eyes?"

"Yes. Your unusually red eyes." Usagi smile widened. "So."

"So?"

"So. Are you a vampire, Victoria-san?"


End file.
